Missy
by mjhammer
Summary: Penny asks Missy for help with Sheldon.


Penny and Sheldon have been dating for 6 months. Ever since he asked her out when Amy started dating Stuart. Things are going well. Penny has been able to pull Sheldon out of his shell. They have even admitted that they love each other. Only one problem, she still can't get him to be intimate.

Penny calls Missy to get help. "Missy, this is Penny, Sheldon's girlfriend. Yes I know. I'm even still shocked by it. Things are good. Thanks for asking. I need your advice. I can't get Sheldon to be more intimate. He barely kisses me. I don't know what I can do to get him to open up. He has come so far but still nothing more. You sure about that? Okay if you think you can help. I will pick you up at the airport. Bye."

Two days later Penny picks up Missy at the airport and they arrive back at the apartment.

"Thank you Missy for coming and offering to help."

"You're welcome Penny. Thank you for letting me stay here with you. I know Shelly can be a handful. I am so happy for you and him. Amy is okay but just wrong for Shelly. From what I hear, her and Stuart are doing well together. I have an idea for what can help Shelly. I won't go into detail. I just need you to get the others to go out and leave me with Shelly."

"That shouldn't be a problem. It is anything can happen Thursday. I will get Bernadette and Amy to come by and we will have Leonard, Howard and Raj to take us out to eat."

**Later that night:**

Penny and Missy walk across the hall to the boys apartment and walk in. Sheldon sees them. Kisses Penny hello.

"Missy what a surprise. I didn't know you were in town."

"Hi Shelly. Good to see you too. I was just wanted to come visit and talk to you. Penny, Amy and Bernadette are going to take the guys out to eat so we can talk."

"I hope nothing is wrong."

"Nothing wrong at all. Everybody is okay at home. They all send their love. I just wanted to catch up with you."

Fifteen minutes later everybody arrives and they go out to eat leaving Missy and Sheldon alone.

"Lets order pizza and after we eat we can talk."

"Okay Missy. Only because it's anything can happen Thursday."

After eating and cleaning up, "Shelly sit down so we can talk. I hear that you and Penny are doing well. You two have lasted six months. I have never seen you this well adjusted." 

"Thanks. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. She is even more important to me than winning the Nobel Prize."

"Penny tells me that as good as it is, there is still a problem. You still have intimacy issues. She says it's not much better than when you were with Amy."

"I know. I'm scared to do anything more with her. I have never been with a woman. I know what to physically do, but I am too scared to do anything. I don't want to hurt Penny."

"Penny told me all of this when she called and asked for my advice. That is why I am here. I want to help. Please don't be scared. I want to be with you. I want to be your first. This one time only. No one will ever know about this unless you say something and even then it should only be Penny."

"I'm scared Missy. I don't know what to do. What if I am no good at this?"

"Don't worry Shelly. I will help you. Lets go to your room. We can take it as slow as you want. I will help you."

They go back to Sheldon's room. They sit at the end of the bed.

"Just relax Shelly. No need to be scared. You will be just fine. You will enjoy this and Penny will be grateful."

They started kissing each other and it was slow at first. Then Missy slipped her tongue in his mouth. This went on for about a minute.

"Damn little brother. You sure as hell can kiss. No wonder Penny never said anything about your kissing."

They continue kissing. Missy helps Sheldon get undressed. She then has him unzip her dress. He takes it off her. She's not wearing a bra.

"Missy your breasts are so beautiful. Can I touch?"

"Go right ahead. That is what they are here for. I see my breasts have an obvious reaction. I hope you can put that to good use."

Sheldon starts fondling her tits and licks them. Sucks on one nipple then the next. She starts rubbing his dick. They are both in hog heaven. Missy then stands up and takes off her panties to reveal a hairy bush.

"I haven't had a chance to wax lately. I hope you don't mind."

"No problem at all. Women should have a bush. It is how it is supposed to look."

"Shelly, now just lay back and relax."

"She starts first kissing the head then the shaft. She works her way down and licks his balls. She slowly at first sucks on it and speeds up.

"Missy, that feels so fucking good. I am about to cum."

"Go ahead and shoot. It will be okay."

After a few more minutes, he cums in her mouth.

"So how was your first blow job?"

"It was great."

"It will be even better when you cum in my pussy."

Sheldon starts kissing her again. First her mouth, her neck, each breast. He works his way down her body until he finds heaven. He starts slowly licking her labia and then her vagina. He starts licking her clit when she tells him to use his fingers. She is squirming especially when he inserts two fingers in her pussy. After a few more minutes of this she cums.

"Damn Shelly, you sure know how to use your tongue, Penny is going to love that. Now comes the best part. Now it's time to fuck me. Fuck your sister's pussy."

He does exactly that. He penetrates her pussy. He is loving the feeling of his dick inside her pussy. He finds it easy going after she cums earlier. She is very wet. He is kissing her as he is thrusting in and out. Her vaginal walls clenching his dick.

"Missy, I'm about to cum. Should I pull out?"

"Go ahead and cum in my pussy. I am on the pill. I am about to cum again." 

He explodes in her pussy as she cums again at the same time.

"How are you feeling Shelly?"

"I am feeling great but also ashamed."

"Don't worry. No one will ever know. This was a one time thing between 2 consenting adults. I wish we had more time to go again before your friends get back. I would let you put that in my ass."

They relax in bed for a few more minutes just kissing and playing with each other. They both cum again from their hands. They then go into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. Penny and Leonard come in and everybody else heads back home.

Missy sees Penny and says, "Penny I am going to sleep over here tonight. I think you and Sheldon are going to need the privacy."

"Okay Missy. So how did the talk go? Do you think Sheldon is over his intimacy issues?"

"Oh yes he is. I can't tell you more. Sheldon will if he wants to."

**That next morning.**

Missy goes into Penny's apartment to shower and change clothes. Penny sees her and instantly goes up to her and kisses her deep on the lips.

"Thank you Missy. Sheldon told me what happened. Don't worry I will never tell. I was about to go wake up Sheldon. How about WE both go in there and wake him up and have some fun before you have to go."


End file.
